Current home game consoles are becoming enabled with increasingly functional operating systems. In the past, using the embedded functions in gaming consoles has been cumbersome, due to navigational limitations presented by using a game controller for all tasks. Navigational enablements are needed for performing these new game console dashboard functions to enhance the console user experience. The present invention addresses such a need.